Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez !
by Ounna
Summary: OS plotbunny - House est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins… Surtout s’il s’agit d’embarrasser son vieil ami Wilson… mon premier OS, merci de votre indulgence !


**Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !**

**Résumé :** House est prêt à tut pour arriver à ses fins… Surtout s'il s'agit d'embarrasser son vieil ami Wilson…

**Couple :** House / Wilson

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas… Mais un jour, qui sait ?... n_n

**Rating :** **M !** Il n'y a rien d'explicite mais des sous-entendus dans les scènes cocasses alors je préfère prévenir…

**Note :** OS !! Ce n'est pas vraiment un slash… Enfin, en quelque sorte mais… Bref, lisez et vous vous rendrez compte !

* * *

Il était déjà passé 10h30 quand House arriva à l'hôpital.

Wilson, le visage plongé dans un dossier qu'il était en train de signer avant de le remettre à la secrétaire ne releva même pas les yeux en lui disant :

- Tu es bien matinal…

- Il le fallait bien… Commença House alors que Wilson filait déjà vers les ascenseurs.

House le suivit le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait et entra dans l'ascenseur avec son ami.

- J'ai besoin de 2000 dollars… Annonça House sans broncher.

- Non !

- Il me faut de nouvelles chaussures ! Protesta House.

- A 2000 dollars ?

- … Et une canne…

- J'ai dit non House ! renchérit Wilson tout en appuyant sur le bouton du 3e étage.

Il se replaça à côté du néphrologue qui se rapprochait doucement de lui. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Wilson recula jusqu'à être totalement acculé dans le fon de l'ascenseur, House devant lui, une main posée sur son torse.

- Tu aurais tort de me refuser ce petit service.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je connais tes points faibles Wilson… Ajouta-t-il sans répondre à son ami tout en lui caressant le torse.

Wilson compris assez rapidement ce que House tentait de faire. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir avoué à son ami cette zone sensible en lui racontant une anecdote quelque peu embarrassante du jour où, avec son ex femme, leurs ébats n'avaient durés que cinq minutes car elle avait commencé à lui titiller les tétons.

- House ! Ne fais… Ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas loyal ! dit-il entre deux souffle.

Mais House continua de plus belle à lui caresser le buste, s'acharnant plus particulièrement à hauteur de poitrine.

Wilson ne le repoussait pas. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais l'effet que lui faisait ce type de caresses était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à accorder ses pensées, entre le plaisir et l'envie de repousser violemment House, il était coincé, figé.

House s'approcha un peu plus du neurologue jusqu'à être totalement contre lui, sentait parfaitement le corps de Wilson réagir à ce stimuli. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à gémir avec panique et, sentant le point de non retour arriver alors que l'ascenseur arrivait, lui aussi, à destination, il s'écria dans un élan de courage surpassant son instinct primaire de plaisir :

- Très bien ! Tu auras ce que tu voudras ! Lâche-moi !

House, satisfait, recula d'un pas. Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, permettant ainsi à House de sortir, affichant un sourire victorieux et laissant derrière lui un ami bien mal à l'aise et rouge de honte d'avoir une bosse si visible sur le devant du pantalon.

_____________

Une heure plus tard, House revint à la charge vers son ami.

- Alors… Tu me les donnes… ?

- Tu veux rire ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu n'auras rien !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil… J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu avais aimé, tu devrais me remercier !

- Tu m'as humilié et tu voudrais que je te remercie ? House, n'exagère pas ! J'ai accepté juste pour que me laisse mais je ne te donnerai rien.

House prit un air boudeur rapidement remplacé par un sourire malicieux.

- Très bien… Je comprends… Dit-il laissant Wilson dans une sombre perplexité.

Il comprenait ? Ce n'était pas son genre… Qu'avait-il encore derrière la tête.

Il ne pu le lui demander, House était déjà partit.

______________

A la pause de midi, House vint s'assoir vers son ami l'oncologue. Il n'y avait sur son plateau repas que deux cafés fumants.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Wilson sachant bien que House n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'assiette pour manger, il n'aurait qu'à se servir dans celle de Wilson.

- Je t'ai apporté un café… Lança House, guilleret sans prendre la peine de répondre, sachant que Wilson ne posait cette question que par pur principe.

- Tu m'as apporté un café ? s'étonna Wilson.

- Oui, pour m'excuser d'être allé un peu loin… Bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, c'est surtout dans l'espoir que tu changes d'avis, mais…

Wilson observa du coin de l'œil les deux cafés se demandant quelle substance House avait bien pu y mettre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? demanda enfin Wilson.

- J'essaie de t'amadouer… Pour que tu acceptes de me prêter ces 2000 dollars !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire à la fin ?

- Une petite histoire personnelle à régler…

- Tu ne t'es pas fichu dans une salle situation j'espère… ?

- Nooooon, pas du tout… Je te l'ai dit, je veux de nouvelle baskets et une nouvelle canne…

- 2000 dollars House ! Ce n'est pas le prix d'une paire de baskets et d'une canne !

- Et bien, peut-être que je veux y ajouter une ou deux choses…

Wilson soupira. Il fini son assiette et attrapa le café qui se trouvait le plus proche de House par sécurité. Il eu tout de même un doute et demanda à House de boire une gorgée, House obéit. Wilson attrapa donc le deuxième gobelet et se mit à boire à son tour.

- Je vais réfléchir House… Dit Wilson en posant son gobelet vide sur son plateau.

Il se leva et laissa House seul, ramenant son plateau au self.

Il ne vit pas le sourire que House affichait dans son dos.

_______________

Un peu plus tard, House clopina jusqu'au bureau de son ami Wilson, y entra sans frapper et vit James avoir le plus grand sursaut qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- House !

- Wilson ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir !

- Tu trouves ça marrant ?

- De quoi parles-tu enfin ? dit House, feignant l'innocence.

Wilson lui jeta un regard noir avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon café ?

- Oooh, Jimmy, tu me déçois… Croire que moi, tu vieil ami, ait pu te faire un coup pareil… Vraiment…

Wilson se leva d'un coup et House ne pu retenir un ricanement en voyant la bosse qu'affichait son ami au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

- Je vois que ces pilules bleues font bien effet…

- Quoi ? Tu as mis du viagra dans mon café ? Mais t'es pas un peu dingue ? T'as mis quelle dose pour que je sois dans cet état ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas… Juste une pilule… Ou deux… Peut-être trois…

- Quoi ? De 25 mg rassure-moi !

- … De 100… souffla House dans une culpabilité peu convaincante.

- Bordel House ! Tu… ! Tu es… ! Bon, au moins, je sais d'où me viennent mes maux de crânes…

- C'était pout rire, j'ai quand même vérifié la dose maximale que tu pouvais ingérer en fonction de ta corpulence et tes antécédents.

- Super ! J'suis rassuré… Connard !

- Wilson… Comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Dit House, jouant les vexé.

- Tout ça parce que je ne t'ai pas dit oui… J'allais réfléchir mais cette fois, c'est décidé, c'est non !

- Bon très bien, mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça à la base… dit House en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu, si ce n'est pour te foutre de moi… ?

- J'aimerai avoir ton avis…

- Un patient…

- Non… Moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Wilson retrouvant à peu près son calme.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je sens quelque chose de bizarre sous mon cou… dit-il en se tâtant la gorge. Du bout des doigts.

Wilson le rejoint, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de cette bosse encore visible mais après tout, House et lui savaient parfaitement à quoi c'était dû !

Il se plaça face à House et plaça ses doigts là où ceux de House se trouvaient juste avant.

- Je ne sens pas… dit Wilson en regardant le plafond, comme pour s'aider à se concentrer.

House regarda encore une fois sa montre. Il sourit avant d'attraper le visage de son ami et l'embrasser chaleureusement plongeant son ami dans le désarroi, l'embarra et la surprise la plus totale.

C'est à ce moment précis que Cuddy entra dans le bureau de Wilson.

- Vous vouliez me voi… ? Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Pile à l'heure ! lança joyeusement House tout en lâchant son ami.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! s'alarma Wilson cramoisi de honte.

- House ! Wilson ! s'écria Cuddy stupéfaite.

- On se connaît déjà, c'est gentil… dit House à sa supérieur sans arrêter de sourire.

- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! répéta Wilson toujours aussi rouge. C'est… House m'a…

- Oh du calme Wilson… Peut-être que je t'ai un peu forcé pour ce qui est du baiser mais ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui contrôle ton corps… finit-il en désignant son érection encore quelque peu visible.

Wilson compris rapidement à quoi House faisait allusion. Il tira sur sa blouse pour cacher son entre-jambe et fila derrière son bureau afin d'être non pas moins mal à l'aise mais au moins un peu mieux dissimulé.

- Bien, je vous laisse… ! dit House joyeusement.

- House ! s'indignèrent ensemble Cuddy et Wilson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tout deux le regardèrent éberlué par son aise. Il venait d'être surpris dans uns situation quelque peu inconvenante et pourtant, il semblait joyeux.

Cuddy s'excusa auprès de Wilson et quitta son bureau. L'oncologue ne réagit même pas, trop mal à l'aise pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

- House, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé.

- Rien du tout pourquoi ? Demanda House, toujours aussi impassible.

- House ! Je vous ai surprise en train d'embrasser Wilson et… Il… House !

- Arrêter de répéter mon nom ainsi, vous avez peur de m'oublier ma parole ! Ce n'est pas ma faute quand même si Wilson est fou de moi ?

- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir dans le bureau de Wilson à 13h précise sans prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer car il risquerait de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir. A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

- J'essaie simplement de faire en sorte que Wilson soit digne de mon amitié.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Cuddy qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Il me doit une faveur, c'est tout… dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- House… dit une dernière fois Cuddy sans comprendre les propos de son subordonné mais ne pu en dire plus, House était déjà loin.

_______________

La fin de la journée arrivait et House était dans son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil, juste à côté de l'entrée, la tête reposant sur le dossier, les yeux clos.

Wilson fit une entrée fracassante en hurlant :

- Tiens, c'est ça que tu voulais, alors voilà pour toi, mais par pitié, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Voilà qui est bien généreux de ta part mon ami…

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi tour, sortit du bureau sachant pertinemment l'air qu'affichait House mais ne voulant, en aucun cas, voir la victoire illuminer son visage.

_______________

Assis sur son canapé, House fixait les 2000 dollars que Wilson lui avait prêté qui reposait maintenant sur la table basse de son salon, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait en faire…

Il avait trouvé une excuse pour cette fois…

Il devrait attendre un peu avant de pouvoir recommencer à jouer avec son ami.

Mais il aimait tellement être proche de lui et le voir dans tous ses états…

- FIN -


End file.
